


Just wanna cuddle

by Annie94



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Future Fic, M/M, stupidly domestic and cheesy I actually turned into cheese
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-23
Updated: 2017-06-23
Packaged: 2018-11-18 01:13:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11280651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annie94/pseuds/Annie94
Summary: Nishinoya wakes up cranky in the middle of the night-- missing his boyfriend.





	Just wanna cuddle

**Author's Note:**

> Just a drabble wink wonk. Leave some prompts and I might write some!

Nishinoya groaned when he felt the expanse of the bed _cold_ and _empty_. His brows furrow in further when his expectations to be held wasn't met (usually when he wakes in the middle of the night with a groan he's automatically held, his face or his neck nuzzled until sleep came to him once more).

"Ugh...Asahi," he groaned tiredly into the pillow. Half the duvet was on his legs, the other half fallen off the bed. Asahi's space was empty- pillow still near the headboard and his share of blanket (well most) wrapped around Nishinoya's body. Sometimes he hated the large bed; having it too big and it made him feel lonely when he's alone, but mostly, a large bed is nice when they're in a sexual mood- plus they needed a mattress that accommodated Asahi's height.

He almost whined; it's true what their friends said about him being clingy and desperate for Asahi's attention, and that's probably something that will never change. As much as he wanted receiving, Asahi loved giving too. They reciprocate of course, but they just seem to work this way.

Nishinoya sat up, scratching his head annoyingly and slipped his slippers on. He decided not to turn the AC off deeming he'd be able to pull Asahi back to bed- for God knows what he's up to at _2:31 in the morning_. He guessed it was probably hunger- probably, Asahi is not usually up for midnight snacks and binge watching but he witnessed him wake up crankily in the middle of the night thirsty and, mostly cranky. He smiled at the memory of a groggy pissed off Asahi coughing his life out of his dry throat desperate for a cold glass of water.

When he got out of their room, his speculations were right because the lights in the kitchen was on, and there was a few shuffling.

"Hey," he said, voice low to not startle him. Asahi was checking the fridge, only wearing his pajamas and his bare back fresh with angry red marks- his hair in a lazy bun. He only hummed in response. When he turned around, he caught pink blooming in Nishinoya's cheeks.

"Hey, you didn't need to get up." he replied, he went back to the fridge and took out a box of milk. He shook it lightly and made a contented face when the box isn't half empty.

"I hate sleeping alone, that's why I have you as my cuddly teddy bear." he crossed his arms and yawned.

"Guess you only kept me for my height too," he returned.

"Yep. Need someone who can get the plates for me." he watched Asahi get one of the chocolate cereals in the top pantry. Followed by his favorite red bowl.

"Mhm. Also the coffee huh."

"Definitely the coffee. Only you can make the best coffee for Nishinoya Yuu. Keeps me up until evening." he smirked.  "Can you make a bowl too?" he added, suddenly craving for chocolate cereal too. Nishinoya went and sat on their table but Asahi set the bowls down on the countertop, earning a stinky eye from the smaller one.

"Put it here," he groaned.

"Nobody eats in a kitchen table anymore babe." Asahi smiled after a spoonful of cereal.

"They why did we buy a damn dinning table with four seats?" Nishinoya stood up and leaned on the counter, rolling his eyes at Asahi. Asahi only chuckled in return, followed by a quick kiss on his grumpy boyfriend then they continued to tease each other.

After their little snack, Nishinoya already held Asahi's hand to get him back to bed because he really wants to go back to sleep now, but Asahi said he'll wash the bowls first, of course Nishinoya said to just leave them and wash it in the morning but then Asahi disagreed and said he didn't want an extra work in the morning and it'll only take him a few good minutes to wash them- so Nishinoya unhappily let go of his boyfriend and watched him do his work.

When they got back to the bedroom, Nishinoya was already eyeing the bed but he was pulled in the bathroom and was told to brush his teeth; _Before you regret it Yuu, just brush your teeth._ So he did.

It's 3:31 now, and Nishinoya really just wants to sleep and cuddle, but Asahi wouldn't get on the bed. "Get your ass over hereeeee," he whined, pulling the pillows further and surrounding himself with softness.

"My shirt, where's my shirt?" Asahi ruffled the bed and went to check under the bed.

"If you don't cuddle with me this second Azumane I swear," Nishinoya already has his eyes shut but his brows are furrowed. He opened one eye to peek at his boyfriend, only to find Asahi looking at him with his left brow lifted.

"I just really wanna cuddle Asahi, please?" he pouted, he almost felt tears prick his eyes because he's good at that- that puppy dog eyes matched with a cute pout, and Asahi has a weak spot for Nishinoya's childish antics. Asahi chuckled and crossed his arms, "What are you going to do without me Yuu?" he finally settled in and looped his arm around Nishinoya's waist, his nose nuzzling his neck and his beard tickling his skin. He felt Asahi's smile when his lips brushed on his neck down to his collar bones. Nishinoya giggled and sighed happily because once again, he has Asahi smitten over him. They continued to nuzzle until they found a nice position to settle in; his head on his bare chest, his ear right next to where he can hear Asahi's heartbeat, his arm resting on their sides and the other one draped over Asahi's torso-- And Asahi's arms circled around him, his chin just above Nishinoya's head.

Just as he closed his eyes, he felt Asahi's hand run through his hair softly, and just like that, he was embraced by sleep once again.


End file.
